Best Laid Plans
by Gwenivere River
Summary: Derek and Angie are celebrating their second wedding anniversary. But can they plan a beautiful night with all kinds of interruptions in the way? DxA -oneshot-


**Hi guys! I know it's been ages since I've been here and stuff and I've not updated a single thing. Forgive me. Anyway, this is a request from my friend Mooncat! =D Enjoy!  
**

**-Gwen**

**

* * *

**

Angie and Derek thought that hitting their second year of marriage was a big thing! In just two weeks they would be married for two years. Also in about four weeks they would be first time parents, and it excited them to no end. But first they wanted to throw a big dinner for their anniversary and had been planning for a month to get the day off from work so they could just sit at home and enjoy each others presence.

But they didn't know how much of a challenge this would be.

--

"Just one hint!" Angie cried as she dropped her purse on the table by the front door. Derek's jacket soon followed, landing lazily on the coat rack above.

"No! It's a surprise and I want you to be completely surprised, no guesses." Derek said as he undid his tie, they'd gone out for some dinner supplies for their second anniversary party for two. A night completely set aside for he and Angie. With the exception of their unborn child who was due in a few weeks. He came around and got on his knees in front of her, pressing his ear to her pregnant belly, letting his hands rub the sides.

"Derek, what are you doing?" She suppressed a giggle.

"Seeing what the baby thinks about hints. You think Mommy should get a hint?" He waited for a kick in reply but got nothing.

"Well, there we have it! Our baby doesn't think you should get any hints. He's on my side."

"_She_, really thinks I should get a hint. If it's a big surprise you might send me into labor or something. No one wants that…" _Even if I do want you to be born soon. I still think you should be healthy._

"It's not that big a surprise, Ang." Derek replied casually as he kicked off his shoes and hopped on a foot to snag off a sock and then the next. Then he made his way to the kitchen where he began to pour some coffee for himself and a glass of milk for Angie.

"Okay, it's not that big… is that a hint?" She smirked.

"No."

"Aw! Come on, I really would like a bit of a guess! I gave you a hint to your gift a week ago!" She whined.

"Yeah, it's blue. That's all I got from you and that's not much to go on either. Lots of things are blue." He picked up his navy blue mug and brought it to his mouth careful not to burn himself on the delicacy that was coffee.

"I really didn't want to give much away on it. You understand, right?"

"Perfectly! Then you should understand why I don't want to give you any hints to what your gift is."

Angie pouted, "Aw, Derek! I gave you at least one hint."

With a sigh he put down his mug and sat down at the dinner table before racking his hand through his messy brown hair.

"Fine. It's delicate."

Immediately she slipped into deep thought and sat there trying to contemplate what he might be getting her for their second anniversary. Biting her lower lip she brought her elbows up onto the table and rested her head in her palms.

"Wow I wouldn't even be able to guess that, it's such a small hint."

"That's the point. That's the only hint you get too. What a waste!" Derek seemed to be pushing her buttons because she looked pretty frustrated at this point.

"Oh well, at least we know what we're getting for each other. I suppose it is better to focus on the dinner. So what should we have?"

Setting down his book he leaned back in the chair, "I'm thinking steak."

"Steak? Okay that sounds fine I suppose-"

Just then Derek's phone rang. He jumped out of the chair and went to answer it, not returning for at least five minutes.

When he came back he was putting his uniform jacket on, "Sorry Ang, we'll have to plan later. Emergency surgery…"

"That's fine, I need a nap anyway."

Derek came around and placed a kiss on her lips before running out the door with very little hesitation.

--

"It should be candlelit." Angie said one afternoon a few days later. The two were sitting on the couch in their apartment discussing their dinner again, this was challenging. Between the few days of planning there had been several interruptions, Derek's job, family visiting, emergencies and other things seemed to be happening just to hinder their dinner planning!

"Good idea." Derek mumbled to himself as he wrote something down on a piece of notebook paper. The only had about a week left to finish planning their dinner though their colleagues didn't know why it was such a big deal. It was easy to gather a few supplies and make a big meal, but for only two people it seemed slightly insane. But this couple was determined to have the best night ever despite the fact that it was very hard to plan.

"So we're making an entrée, a good serving of steak and some dessert?" Angie asked to make sure she had the list written down correctly.

"That's it." Derek wrote down what the entrée would be, they hadn't really figured that out for sure. Deep down he wondered if this was worth all the planning but he knew that the kind of day it was that it deserved the best.

Suddenly he was pulled from his trance upon hearing moaning from across the table. Angie was curled over her belly and wincing like she was in pain.

"Ang?" He came around the table and began to rub her back, "Ang, what is it?"

"I think it's time…" She mumbled, breathing when the pain subsided.

"What? But the baby isn't due for three weeks, I'm sure it's nothing."

She let out what sounded like a laugh and a sigh, "Derek I wish I could agree but I'm sure this isn't nothing." Angie forced a smile and reached up for his hand. He helped her out of the chair and the two went to get her bags.

--Several Hours Later--

_CLICK!_

_THUNK!_

"_Ugh…"_

Derek and Angie practically crawled into the house after ten exhausting hours of sitting at the hospital thinking something was happening but then nothing. It was enough to make them crazy. Angie, still very pregnant was the most irritated of both.

"That was not a _false_ contraction. What do those nurses know anyway?" She mumbled in a grumpy tone.

"Funny you should say that, I wonder how many patients have walked out on us grumbling about what we know." Derek forced a smile but could tell that Angie was still upset.

"I've never been pregnant before, Derek. That was just too strong to be a Braxton-Hicks contraction. How could they know? They aren't the ones getting ready to have a baby!" She dropped her purse next to the door and kicked off her shoes.

Derek let out a disgruntled sigh and sat down on the recliner in their living room, feeling very tired.

"Ang, lets just take a breather and rest up here. We still have a few things to plan for our dinner this coming week." He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was all disheveled. Along with that he could use a good shave.

"Mhm…dinner." Angie eased herself onto the couch, supporting herself with a hand rested on the arm, another at the seat. She finally sat down and let her head fall back. Eventually her eyes closed and her mouth hung open. The two of them sat in silence. After a few hours of napping in shifts the two of them finally got back to work on their dinner plans. Though exhausted from their trip to the hospital they found themselves energetic and ready to finish up. Angie hadn't complained of anymore pain so Derek could only hope that it was false and that their baby would be born on time and healthy!

"I suddenly don't think we need an entrée, Derek." Angie said as they got back to work later that evening.

"Yeah, I think the steak and salad should be good and then we can have a big dessert, apple pie if that's okay with you." He offered.

She patted her rounded abdomen with a grin, "That actually sounds perfect."

"Great." He said with a pencil in his mouth, he pulled it out and began to write down what they had so far. Still feeling drowsy he shook his head to wake himself up. Angie had her eyes closed again.

--

Around noon the next day the two of them came back with the supplies for apple pie and chocolate chip cookies, something Angie wanted. They sat down to plan again when there was a knock at the door. Derek sighed with agitation and got up to answer it, not very shocked at what he saw.

"Derek! Long time no see, Buddy!" Tyler shouted before shaking Derek's hand and nearly ripping off the limb.

"Nice to see you too, Tyler but Angie and I are in the middle of-"

"Woah! To much information, I don't need to hear that."

"That's not-"

"Maybe I should come back later?"

"Tyler about that-"

"If you guys are…you know-"

"TYLER!"

Finally the blond surgeon took a second to let Derek say something, for a moment there was an awkward silence why he caught his breath.

"What…do…you…want?"

"Leslie and I are having a movie night tonight to celebrate our engagement and were wondering if we could borrow a cheesy romance flick or something…well…she was."

Derek's shoulders nearly dragged to the floor suddenly, "What happened to renting movies?! Since when did mooching off your friends become easier?!"

Tyler stood in silence trying to think of a good response to that. Finally he spoke up.

"I'd rent, but the movie rental store charges unreasonable fees for overdue DVDs and I am not paying that much!"

Derek loved his best friend, really, but on days like today he just wanted to slam the door in his face.

"Fine…but get your lazy butt out of my house before I call the cops." Derek grumbled to himself as he let Tyler in to pick out a movie. "Or I'll just charge you late fees…"

--

Finally the day of the big dinner arrived and they made it there safely! The smell of good cooked food was wafting through the house and making their mouths water.

"I can't wait to dig in! I can't believe we got everything together in time." Angie smiled. The two decided to exchange presents over dinner, eager to finally reveal what they got each other.

"It's a good thing, I was worried with all those annoying interruptions that we'd never get here today. Happy anniversary." Derek kissed her neck and held her in his arms lovingly.

"D-Derek! I'm trying to cook here!" She couldn't stop giggling though and kissed him back in excitement over the moment.

"I'm sorry, couldn't help myself there." He smiled at her until he smelled something, it didn't smell good either. That's when he noticed smoke billowing from the oven, reaching the smoke detector. Instantly it turned on and water sprayed from the ceiling.

"Eek!" Angie cried, as Derek moved away to try and get rid of the smoke, whatever it was inside the oven it was burning! After nearly an hour of trying to get the smoke out of the house they discovered that the water had destroyed the apple pie on the counter and the salad bowl was filled with water. That could be salvaged…except the cheese that they'd added was now not looking so delectable. With a sigh and a groan of annoyance Derek mentally cursed the smoke detector and turned to see Angie… her face hidden beneath her palms and her shoulders shaking. She was crying.

"Aw, Ang! Don't cry!" Derek ran to her side and held her, "It's just dinner…"

"A dinner we planned for a long time!" She cried.

"B-But there's options! We can go out to eat and we still have the gifts." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Where can we go eat?" She asked, looking up at him with that pout.

--

Exactly an hour later they sat at a table in Wendy's eating burgers and small salads on the side. Derek had a very meaty burger with bacon and two meat patties smothered between the buns with cheese, lettuce and tomato all in one.

Angie was eating some Asian chicken, which didn't seem to be as appealing as steak and apple pie was. She looked at Derek and he smiled but still looked sad for disappointing her on their anniversary.

"You know…we still have gifts." He said.

Angie raised her eyes to look at him, "Yeah, I brought mine." She pulled a box shaped item out of her purse, it was wrapped in red ribbon and was navy blue. She pushed it over to him but he stopped her.

"Ah, ladies first." He pulled out her gift, a long box wrapped in red and pink wrapping paper.

"Oh! I can open it now?" She asked.

"Of course." Derek waited anxiously as she ripped through the shiny paper, she finally reached a long white box and tore it open, grinning at the sight of what was a curly blond haired doll.

"OH MY WORD! Derek!"

"I know, you'd wanted one for a while and it wasn't easy to find…"

"She's gorgeous! Thank you so much!" She started to get up and kiss him but he got to her first.

"Derek, open mine please?" She tried to hold back some tears but they still came. She watched as her husband sat down and untied the ribbon. He opened the book and smiled at the first page. It was he and Angie as babies. He flipped through a few more pages, their first date, more dates and then their wedding day, cutting the cake and dancing.

The next pictures were more recent, Derek's reaction to finding out about Angie's pregnancy, Angie holding up a picture from the first ultrasound. Derek's birthday, Angie's birthday. A picture of Derek kissing Angie, obviously a candid shot from work before her maternity leave.

The last page was empty, with a big place for a new photo.

"This place…" Angie sniffed, "Is for our first picture with our son."

Derek's head shot up, "Huh?"

She nodded, "It's saved especially for that." She was still trying not to cry but not doing so well.

Derek came around and embraced her, the two of them held each other for what seemed like forever. Despite all that had happened it was the most beautiful anniversary they'd ever had thus far.

_End_


End file.
